FF YUNJAE - BLOSSOM TEARS
by himemaru9095
Summary: Present, a himemaru9095 fanfiction with YunJae Couple. Dedicate for all YunJae Shipper. "Aku sangat mencintaimu sehingga aku tidak mungkin dan tidak pernah bisa meninggalkanmu." -Kim Jaejoong. "Wedding dress mu sudah selesai, Sayang. Kau akan segera memakainya. Ah, akan ku bawa dress ini ke kamar kita. Kau akan memakainya di sana bukan?" -Jung Yunho. Happy Reading.


FF YUNJAE (YUNHO X JAEJOONG) | BLOSSOM TEARS | HIMEMARU9095

Title : Blossom Tears

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin (ALL DB5K members), Im Yoona.

Rating : M (untuk beberapa alasan)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Angst, Death Chara!

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Typo, GaJe, Not for children under 17! Deskripsi cerita yang buruk! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Note :

Fanfic ini berdasarkan dengan MV dari Lyn feat LEO of VIXX dengan judul yang sama, BLOSSOM TEARS. Penambahan dan pengurangan dibeberapa bagian cerita. Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Blossom Tears saat membaca ff ini. Bukan untuk lebih menghayati tapi untuk menutupi buruknya pendeskripsian yang saya buat. :D

Last but not least, HAPPY READING..

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~BLOSSOM TEARS~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *

_The goodbye trickles down your cheeks like blood_

_You lips asking why is so sad_

_No, Don't come, don't make that face_

_Just pass by me_

_The countless words of love that we're whispered_

_Our promises that are breaking instantly_

_No, this is a dream, your eyes are telling me_

_Just hug me again_

_I love you, I cared for you, that's it._

_I love you but now I hate you_

_That's the one reason_

_You think I don't know you?_

_You're lying right now_

_You still love me, you're still the same_

_I don't love you_

_He love me, he loves me not_

_I pick the flower petals as I endlessly cry_

_The flower petals drench my feet_

_Each petal that has fallen_

_Seem like us, making my heart ache_

_Why did we have to break up?_

_I loved you, I cared for you, that's it_

_(Don't say that)_

_I love you but now I hate you_

_That's one reason_

_I was lonely every day_

_From protecting you_

_I'm sorry for the painfull times_

_I won't lose you again_

_Come into my arms now_

_I love you, I love you, that's it_

_Even if my blackened and burned a heart explodes_

_I'll stay here now_

_Because I have so much to do for you_

_Because there's so much I owe you_

_Because I'm so thankful_

_Let's (Let's) Not grow apart (Not grow apart)_

**~BLOSSOM TEARS (LYN FEAT LEO OF VIXX)~**

**S.T.A.R.T**

**07.30 am**

Kim Jaejoong masih menatap partitur-partitur musik yang ada di mejanya. Sesekali ia bersenandung sesuai dengan not yang ada di partitur musik tersebut dan mengganti partiturnya jika ia merasa kurang. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari seorang lelaki terbangun dari tidurnya sejak ia mulai bersenandung kecil tadi. Lelaki bermata musang itu beranjak dari ranjang _king size_nya. Perlahan kakinya mulai mendekati tempat Jaejoong tengah duduk sekarang. Jaejoong masih belum menyadari bahwa lelaki dengan _heart lips_ yang dikiranya masih tertidur itu justru berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Boo?" tanya Jung Yunho yang saat ini tengah memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan keberadaan Yunho yang sudah memeluknya. "Omo! Kau mengagetkanku, Yunnie. Kapan kau terbangun hmm?" Jaejoong masih memperhatikan partiturnya dengan serius.

Yunho berdecak tidak suka. Jaejoongnya lebih memperhatikan partitur jelek –menurut Yunho- daripada memberikannya _morning kiss_. "Ck! Apa kertas partitur itu lebih menarik daripada aku, Boo? Kau bahkan tidak sadar saat aku terbangun karena senandung-senandung merdu dari _cherry lips_ ini." Yunho mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Jaejoong, menyentuh sekaligus mengelusnya.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku sedang memperbaiki nada-nada yang kurang, Yunnie." Jaejoong menjauhkan tangan Yunho dari bibirnya. Ia meletakkan pensilnya di meja lalu memutar kursinya. Menghadapkannya ke arah Yunho. "Jja! Sudah selesai. Lalu apa yang Yunnie inginkan pagi ini hmm?"

Yunho menyeringai. Sedikit bermain dengan BooJae nya tidak apa-apa kan? Ia sedari tadi sudah menunggu _morning kiss_nya. "_French Kiss_ _in the morning and gonna make you sweat, Honey._" Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengecupi telinga tersebut.

"Urgh..." Jaejoong mendesah. Sepertinya pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang penuh keringat jika ia tidak bisa memutar otaknya untuk menghindar. Oh, sudah cukup dua hari yang lalu Yunho membuatnya lupa dengan kertas partiturnya itu. Kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan pada malam hari lalu bahkan berlanjut keesokan paginya saat Jaejoong tengah melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Salahkan saja Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan _sweater_ biru tipis milik Yunho yang jelas kebesaran. Belum lagi ia duduk di kursi dengan kaki yang disilangkan dan bibirnya yang tengah bersenandung. Bagi Yunho pemandangan seperti itu jelas menggodanya untuk kembali menjamah Jaejoong. Oke! Sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu larut dengan lamunannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang Yunho tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendengar desahan Jaejoong.

"_So, _Boo? Aku rasa kita akan mengalami pagi yang panjang hari ini." Yunho mulai mengecup leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersedar dari memorinya dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho. "_Stop it_, Yunnie. _I just give this one for you_."

Cup!

Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir berbentuk hati yang ada dihadapannya. "Uh.. Uri Yunnie harus sikat gigi pagi ini. Segeralah berberes dan aku menunggumu di meja makan." Jaejoong kembali mengecup singkat bibir Yunho. Setelahnya ia beranjak menuju dapur, membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tengah menghindar dari permainannya. Sangat kelihatan dari sikap manis Jaejoong yang menciumnya bibirnya dengan cepat. Ah, padahal tadi ia hanya bercanda. Yunho pun berdiri menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Begitu selesai ia segera pergi ke dapur. Menikmati sarapan paginya bersama Jaejoong, seorang namja terindah yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

"Jja! Pagi ini aku membuatkan Yunnie nasi goreng. He.. He.." Jaejoong terkekeh saat ia menuangkan banyak nasi ke piring Yunho.

Yunho yang duduk diseberang Jaejoong hanya mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Yunho mulai menyendokkan nasi goreng tersebut ke mulutnya. "Enak seperti biasanya, Sayang."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar komentar Yunho. "Karena Yunnie bilang enak jadi Yunnie harus makan yang banyak. Habiskan semua yang ada dipiring Yunnie. Oke?" perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengangkat jempolnya untuk Jaejoong. Pertanda bahwa ia akan menghabiskannya. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum saat melihat Yunho mengiyakan perintahnya. Jaejoong pun segera mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Memakannya bersama Yunho yang ada diseberangnya. Dan pagi itu, mereka lewati dengan sarapan romantis bersama.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~BLOSSOM TEARS~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *

**10.10 am**

Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ini berada di ruangan yang sama tapi aktifitas yang mereka lakukan berbeda. Yunho duduk di salah satu sisi ruangan dengan kertas sketsa dress di atas meja, sementara Jaejoong berada di depan pianonya memainkan sebuah melodi yang diperbaikinya tadi pagi. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tampak serius menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas sketsa tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat keseriusan Yunho. Bahkan ia yakin bahwa Yunhonya terlihat seribu kali lebih gagah saat ia sedang bermain dengan pensil dan kertas-kertas itu. Jaejoong menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia mendekati Yunho, kemudian duduk didekat Yunho. Memperhatikan Yunho membuat sebuah dress yang Jaejoong yakin bahwa itu adalah dress pengantin.

"Sketsa yang bagus, Yunnie. Apa ini _wedding dress_?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam lalu tersenyum. "Ne. Ini _wedding dress_ untukmu. Jja! Aku ingin melihat apakan desain dress ini cocok untukmu atau tidak." Yunho segera mengangkat kertas sketsanya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Jaejoong. Ia membandingkan dress yang masih dirancangnya itu dengan tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. "_Wedding dress _untukku?". Yunho hanya mengangguk. Ia masih serius membandingkan desainnya. "Yunnie-ah, aku namja. Bagaimana bisa aku memakai _wedding dress_? Kau seharusnya membuatkan _tuxedo_ untukku. Bukan dress seperti yang seorang yeoja pakai." Protes Jaejoong.

"Sayang, ketika kita menikah nanti aku ingin kau memakai dress yang ku rancang sendiri. Percayalah, kau akan menjadi pengantin paling cantik diseluruh muka bumi ini."

Jaejoong tersipu dengan ucapan Yunho. "Tapi aku namja, Yunnie. Nam-ja." Jaejoong tetap bersikeras menolaknya.

"Kau memang namja, Boo. Tapi kau adalah yeoja-ku. Satu-satunya yeojaku. Jadi, aku harap kau mau memakai dress saat kita menikah nanti." pinta Yunho dengan serius.

"Huft.. Aku memang tidak bisa menolak semua permintaan Yunnie. Oh, kecuali permintaan pervert Yunnie. He.. He.."

"Jeongmal? Ah, gomawo, nae sarang. Jja! Tampaknya dress ini sudah sangat cocok untukmu. Aku hanya tinggal menambahkan hiasan kecil dibeberapa tempat." Yunho kembali mengambil pensilnya dan mulai menggambar bagian yang ia rasa kurang.

Jaejoong membantunya. Ia mengambil pensil lain yang ada di meja Yunho. Yunho tampak tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong mulai ikut menggambar bersama dirinya. Begitu selesai Yunho merenggangkan badannya lalu mengambil kertas sketsanya. Jaejoong merebutnya dengan cepat lalu membawa kertas itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Boo, kembalikan sketsanya." Yunho berusaha merebutnya kembali tetapi Jaejoong menghalangi. Jaejoong kembali memperhatikan desain dress yang menurutnya luar biasa itu. Yunho menyeringai. Melihat Jaejoong lengah Yunho segera merebut kembali desain dress yang ada ditangan Jaejoong.

"Omo!" Jaejoong kaget saat kertas itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Yunho. Ia mencoba merebutnya kembali. Tapi sepertinya tangan Yunho terlalu tinggi untuk diraihnya. Ah, padahal ia masih belum puas melihat gambar dress itu. Akhirnya Jaejoong tetap berusaha meraih kertas itu.

"Haha.. kau tidak akan bisa mencapainya, Boo."

Hup!

Jaejoong mencoba melompat tapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengambil kertas tersebut. Yunho benar-benar lihai menghalanginya mendapatkan kertas itu.

"Yunnie, aku mau melihatnya." Jaejoong masih tetap menempel pada Yunho.

"Haha.. Tidak, Boo."

"Yunnie... Biarkan aku melihatnya." Yunho sudah memindahkan kertas tersebut ke tangan kirinya, sementara Jaejoong meraihnya dari arah sebelah kanannya.

"Tidak!"

Sret! Bruk!

Jaejoong terhempas ke lantai saat Yunho menghalanginya dengan tangan kanannya. Yunho tertegun melihat Jaejoong yang sudah terduduk di lantai. Yunho yakin bahwa Jaejoong pasti merasa kesakitan meskipun ia namja. Yunho menghempasnya dengan sangat kuat tadi. Tapi sungguh Yunho tidak bermaksud menyakiti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Jaejoong yakin bahwa sebelum Yunho membuatnya terduduk tadi ia mendengar Yunho membentaknya dengan kata tidak. Ia sangat yakin itu. Ia merasa lebih yakin lagi saat melihat Yunhonya tidak membantunya untuk berdiri. Yunho justru berjalan kembali menuju tempat ia biasa bekerja.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berdiri sendiri. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju grand pianonya. Yunho hanya memperhatikannya. Yunho merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan. Sungguh kelakuannya tadi diluar kendalinya. Yunho terduduk dan mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Mencoba untuk merenungkan kesalahannya tadi.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Yunho. Jaejoong berpikir lebih baik ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Ia memainkan pianonya dan mulai bernyanyi. Sebuah lagu romantis yang Jaejoong bawakan terdengar ditelinga Yunho. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong berada. Ia dapat melihat Jaejoong memainkan piano disana dan dengan merdunya ia bernyanyi. Ah, Yunho berpikir pasti Jaejoongnya tidak marah lagi dengannya.

Ting!

Suara piano terakhir telah terdengar. Jaejoong mengakhiri lagunya dan menatap Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho. "Bagaimana lagu yang tadi?"

Yunho tampak terkejut. "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Jaejoong terkekeh, "marah? Untuk apa, Yunnie? Kau tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Kau menghindar dan aku terjatuh. Apa itu sebuah kesalahan?"

"Mungkin.."

"Haha.. Yunnie, lagu tadi otte?"

"Hmm... Bagus. Romantis. Judulnya apa, Boo?"

"_Wedding Dress_" jawab Jaejoong bangga.

"_Wedding Dress_? Kenapa _Wedding Dress_?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ini namanya sehati, Yunnie. Aku mulai membuat lagu ini dua hari yang lalu dan Yunnie membuat sebuah _wedding dress_ untukku. Jadi, lagu ini judulnya _Wedding Dress_. Sangat sesuai juga kan dengan liriknya?"

Yunho mengangguk paham. Jaejoongnya memang sangat lihai menciptakan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang ia dengar tadi sangat romantis baginya. "Ah, Bagaimana kalau lagu itu jadi _backsound_ pernikahan kita nanti, Boo?"

Oh! Ide Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak berpikir untuk menjadikan lagu ini sebagai _backsound_ pernikahannya nanti. Tapi ide Yunho sangat brilian menurutnya. Ah, ia tidak jadi menyerahkan lagu ini pada agensinya. Biar lagu ini menjadi lagunya bersama Yunho dihari bahagia nanti.

Jaejoong berdiri mendekati Yunho. Yunho pun berdiri mendekati Jaejoong. Perlahan jarak mereka semakin dekat. Jaejoong tersenyum, begitupun dengan Yunho. Yunho merentangkan tangannya dan Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan serta gumaman kecil. "Aku menunggu _wedding dress_mu, Yunnie."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~BLOSSOM TEARS~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *

**Two weeks later. 09.20 am**

Jaejoong menuju sebuah ruangan yang pintunya berwarna coklat. Satu-satunya pintu dirumah mereka yang warnanya berbeda. Jaejoong cukup tahu bahwa ruangan dengan pinta coklat ini adalah ruangan Yunho. Lebih tepatnya ruangan dari semua dress yang telah Yunho rancang.

Cklek!

Jaejoong membuka pintu tersebut. Ia dapat melihat berbagai macam dress berjejer rapi disetiap sisi ruangan. Mulai dari dress berwarna biru sampai dress berwarna merah semuanya tampak indah dan elegan. Jaejoong berkeliling mencoba memperhatikan dress-dress tersebut dengan seksama.

Deg!

Jaejoong tampak terkejut saat melihat sebuah dress putih yang tampak berbeda dari dress-dress Yunho yang lainnya. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa dress putih itu adalah dress yang dibuat Yunho untuknya. Meskipun terlihat belum rampung tapi dress itu sangat indah, elegan dan cantik. Sungguh dress yang luar biasa. Jaejoong baru saja akan mendekati dress tersebut, tapi kakinya justru menendang sebuah botol kaca. Jaejoong menunduk untuk melihat botol yang ditendangnya tadi. Matanya justru membesar melihat botol yang ditendangnya adalah botol yang berisi obat-obatan.

"Eoh? Obat? Apa Yunnie sakit?" Jaejoong bergumam. Jaejoong pun meraih botol kecil itu dan mengambil beberapa obat yang tercecer. "Obat apa ini?" Jaejoong membolak-balikkan botol tersebut, berharap bisa menemukan keterangan tentang obat yang sedang dipegangnya. Tidak mendapatkan label dari botol tersebut, akhirnya Jaejoong mencoba mencium bau dari botol dan obat tersebut. Nihil! Ia tidak mencium bau apa-apa.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing tentang obat itu. Ia bisa bertanya dengan Yunho nanti tentang obat yang ditemukannya. Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dress putih yang dibuatkan untuknya. Ia menyentuh dress tersebut dan menutup matanya. Ia membayangkan dirinya menggunakan dress tersebut dan Yunho berdiri disampingnya menggunakan tuxedo yang sangat pas untuk Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ia yakin Yunho akan terlihat tampan dipernikahan mereka nanti. Ah, dia jadi tidak sabar.

Yunho baru saja pulang dari tempat pelanggannya yang memesan sebuah _wedding dress mini_. Ia cukup terkejut melihat rumah yang ditempatinya bersama Jaejoong tampak tenang. Ia tidak melihat Jaejoong di depan tv, di kamar mereka dan maupun di dapur. _"Ah, pasti Jaejoong ada diruangan itu."_ Batinnya.

Yunho segera menuju ruangan dressnya. Ia membuka pintu coklat itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Jaejoongnya tengah memegang sebuah dress putih sambil menutup matanya. Yunho tersenyum. Ia yakin bahwa Jaejoongnya pasti membayangkan pernikahan mereka nanti. Tanpa berniat mendekati Jaejoong, Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, dan tepat saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat sebuah kotak putih dengan pita berwarna merah maroon yang terletak di atas meja tak jauh dari dressnya. Jaejoong mendekati kotak tersebut dan berniat ingin membukanya.

Deg!

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong dari jauhpun tampak terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong mulai mendekati kotak tersebut. Yunho segera berlari mendekati Jaejoong dan segera menghalangi Jaejoong untuk membuka kotak putih tersebut.

"Omo! Eoh?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan kedatangan Yunho yang menurutnya tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit heran saat melihat Yunho justru menahan kotak putih yang ingin dibukanya tadi. "Kau sudah pulang? Ah, dress itu sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Jaejoong bahagia.

Jaejoong kembali mendekati dress putih itu. "Ini dress untukku kan?"

Yunho menatapnya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi itu belum selesai, Boo. Aku masih harus membuatnya terlihat lebih sempurna lagi."

"Tentu kau harus membuatnya sempurna, Yunnie. Aku akan menunggunya. He.. he.."

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Apa lagumu sudah rampung?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ah. Sudah. Jja! Ini, dengarkanlah." Jaejoong mengambil iPod hitam dari dalam saku celananya. Ia memasangkan sebelah headset dari iPod tersebut ditelinga Yunho dan satu lagi ditelinganya sendiri. Jaejoong memutar sebuah lagu yang sudah dibuatnya dan mendengarkannya bersama masih tetap memeluk Jaejoong mesra. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mendengarkan lagu aransemen Jaejoong dengan tenang dan damai.

Saat lagu itu telah selesai, Yunho membuka matanya dan berbisik pada Jaejoong. "Aku menyukai aransemen dan liriknya, Boo.." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup leher belakang Jaejoong dan memeluknya kembali.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~BLOSSOM TEARS~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *

**10.30 pm**

Yunho beranjak dari ranjang _king size_nya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap menuju ruangan dressnya. Ia mencari kotak putih yang tadi hampir Jaejoong buka. Baru saja ia ingin meletakkan kotak tersebut di sebuah tempat Yunho justru merasa seperti menginjak sesuatu. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ia dapat melihat beberapa obat-obatan tercecer dilantai. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah membiarkan obatnya tercecer seperti itu. Kecuali...

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Yunho menjadi panik. Ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong pasti menendang botolnya tadi. Berarti Jaejoong sudah melihat botol kaca itu. Botol yang berisi obat penenang untuk dirinya. Benar! Obat penenang saat pikirannya mulai kacau dan dirinya tampak berantakan.

Yunho segera berlari dari ruangan tersebut menuju kamarnya. Yunho membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit kasar dan menutupnya dengan membanting pintu tersebut. Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Yunho berdiri di dekat ranjang mereka dengan mata yang menatapnya tajam.

"A-ada apa, Yunnie-ah?" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Apa kau menendang botol kaca ini?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjukkan botol kaca yang ia bawa tadi.

"Ne. Ke-keunde.. I-itu obat apa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran dengan sedikit melawan rasa takutnya saat melihat Yunho masih menatapnya.

Yunho menaiki ranjang tersebut. Mendekati Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah terduduk saat Yunho datang. "Hanya obat penghilang rasa sakit! Dan jangan pernah menanyakan lagi padaku tentang obat apa ini. Paham?!" desis Yunho.

Jaejoong bergidik saat mendengar desisan Yunho. Ia heran melihat perubahan Yunhonya yang drastis hanya karena obat itu. "N-ne. Kajja, tidurlah kembali." Jaejoong telah kembali berbaring ditempatnya.

Yunho mengambil satu obat dari botol tersebut, meminumnya lalu meletakkannya di meja nakas yang ada di dekat ranjangnya. Lalu ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Perlahan tubuhnya yang tadi menegang mulai menjadi rileks. Pikirannya yang sempat kacau tadi pun mulai kembali tenang. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang berbaring disampingnya. Kekasihnya itu sudah memejamkan matanya. Yunho menghela nafasnya. Pasti tadi Jaejoongnya ketakutan melihat dirinya yang masuk ke dalam kamar dalam keadaan marah. Yunho mencoba merentangkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai halus Jaejoong, tapi ia menarik kembali tangannya.

Jaejoong merasakannya. Merasakan gerakan tangan Yunho yang seperti ingin mengelus rambutnya. Mata Jaejoong terbuka dan mencoba meraih tangan Yunho. Jaejoong meletakkan tangan Yunho di kepalanya dan akhirnya Yunho mau mengelus surai halusnya tersebut.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Boo. Maafkan aku..." Yunho mengecup kepala Jaejoong dan kembali mengelus rambut Jaejoong penuh sayang.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~BLOSSOM TEARS~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *

**Three days later, 08.00 am**

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terlelap di kasur mereka. Tetapi ada yang berbeda. Yunho mulai merasa gelisah dalam tidurnya. Mimpi-mimpi buruk terdahulu kembali menghiasi mimpinya. Mimpinya tentang kejadian nyata di dalam hidupnya. Mimpinya tentang mantan-mantan kekasihnya terdahulu yang meninggalkan dirinya. Mimpinya tentang sebuah perasaan kehilangan. Tapi mimpinya kali ini berbeda. Tidak hanya mantan-mantannya dulu. Kini dimimpinya ada Jaejoong, kekasihnya. Ia melihat Jaejoong menggunakan dress yang dibuatnya berdiri dengan seorang lelaki. Tapi Yunho yakin lelaki yang dilihatnya bukan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin itu dirinya jika ia justru melihat Jaejoong tersenyum padanya, sementara Jaejoong masih berada di samping lelaki tersebut.

Yunho mulai berkeringat. Mimpi kehilangan Jaejoong sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Bahkan kini ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu dalam tidurnya. "Andwae! Kajima!". Yunho terbangun dalam keadaan penuh keringat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang habis berlari seratus meter. Pikirannya mulai panik. Ia melihat Jaejoong masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Yunho segera bangkit menuju meja yang ada di kamar tersebut. Ia duduk sebentar lalu memandangi foto-foto Jaejoong bersama dirinya yang ada di meja itu. Yunho mulai kembali panik saat ia mengingat mimpinya tadi. Tidak! Jaejoongnya tidak boleh bersama namja lain selain dirinya, dan Yunho benar-benar panik sekarang.

Jaejoong terbangun saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat Yunho tengah meremas beberapa kertas dan foto di atas mejanya. "Yunnie... Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai bergerak mendekati Yunho.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho justru menatap Jaejoong tajam. Kilatan mata Yunho membuat Jaejoong takut. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan seperti tadi malam. Tatapan saat Yunhonya menanyakan perihal botol kaca yang ditendangnya. Namun kali ini tatapan itu lebih tajam. Bahkan Yunho sudah menghamburkan beberapa kertas dan foto-foto yang ada dimeja tersebut.

"Kau.. Tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong terkesiap. Apa maksud Yunho dengan meninggalkannya? "Tentu tidak, Yunnie." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho yang tengah terduduk dari belakang. "Aku sangat mencintaimu sehingga aku tidak mungkin dan tidak pernah bisa meninggalkanmu." Ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Ucapan Jaejoong seperti sihir bagi Yunho. Tubuhnya yang tadi menegang kembali rileks. Ia menutup matanya dan menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. Merasakan kehalusan kulit Jaejoong. "Benar. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan tidak pernah bisa meninggalkanku. Seperti mereka." Ucap Yunho tenang.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Seoul, February 4th, One years ago.. 02.00 pm

Yunho tengah menggendong seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sangat cantik. Ia kemudian mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi yang ada disebelah patung yang tertutupi kain putih. Yunho meninggalkan wanita bernama BoA itu untuk mengambil sketsanya. BoA yang melihat patung tertutup kain itu menjadi penasaran. Ia mencoba mengintipnya perlahan agar Yunho tidak tahu. Tapi ternyata Yunho mengetahuinya.

"Haha.. Apa yang kau lakukan, BoA? Mau mencoba melihat desainku hmm?" tanya Yunho.

BoA mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Yunho justru menghalanginya membuka kain penutup itu. "Aku ingin melihatnya, Yunho..."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "No! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya.. Haha.."

"Huh, Ya sudah!"

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah BoA. Ia lalu mendekati BoA. Menggendongnya kembali ala bridal style lalu membawanya duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Sepertinya sedikit berbahaya jika aku mendudukkan dirimu di dekat patung itu."

"Uh! Yunho lepaskan aku!"

"No, BoA."

"Percuma, Yun. Kau meletakkan ku disini maka aku akan berlari menuju patung itu."

"Dan kita bisa lihat, siapa diantara kita yang lebih dulu bisa mendekati patung itu, BoA Sayang... Haha.."

"Uh! Kau menyebalkan."

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Dan aku juga mencintaimu..."

Seoul, 6 Februari 2014. 08.00 pm

Yunho berlari menuju rumahnya. Senyuman tidak pernah pudar dari _heart lips_nya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun kelihatan rapi meskipun keringat-keringat kecil menetes dari pelipisnya. Malam ini Yunho sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk BoA. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil _handphone_ hitamnya, mencoba menghubungi BoA. Tapi BoA sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

_To : BoA_

_Datanglah ke Cafe J-Holic, aku menunggumu di sana. Saranghae.._

Yunho mengirimkan pesan ke BoA. Memintanya untuk menemui dirinya di Cafe J-Holic. Cafe yang sudah dipesannya sejak pagi untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya malam ini. Cafe yang akan menjadi saksi saat ia melamar BoA hari ini. Ya! Hari ini Yunho memang berniat melamar BoA. Mengikat BoA untuk selalu berada disisinya. Menemaninya disetiap hembusan nafasnya.

Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya. Lalu ia bergegas menuju ruangan dressnya. Ia ingin mengambil sebuah kotak putih yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kotak putih berhiaskan pita merah di atasnya. Di dalam kotak putih itu terdapat sebuah _wedding dress_ berwarna merah maroon. _Wedding dress _ itu akan diberikan Yunho untuk BoA sebagai hadiah darinya. Ia yakin BoA akan menyukainya.

Deg!

Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat ia melihat sebuah kertas ada di atas kotak tersebut. Siapa orang yang datang ke rumahnya dan meletakkan sebuah kertas di atas kotak berharganya itu. Yunho mendekati kotak itu dan ia mengambil kertas tersebut.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang lagi saat ia mulai membaca satu persatu kata yang ada di dalam kertas tersebut. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan mulai mengatakan bahwa BoA hanya bercanda. Ia sangat yakin bahwa BoA sudah berada di kafe. Yunho mengambil _handphone_nya, kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi BoA. Namun nihil! Jika tadi BoA tidak mengangkat panggilannya, sekarang malah ia terhubung dengan pesan suara milik Boa.

"_Aku harap kau bisa melupakanku, Yunho-ah. Aku yakin bahwa kau akan menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Aku pergi, jangan mencariku, dan jangan mengingatku lagi._"

Tut!

Pesan suara itu terputus. Yunho menatap layar _handphone_nya dengan tidak percaya. Perasaannya saat ini bercampur aduk. Marah, kesal, kecewa, sakit hati. Bahkan ia sudah membanting _handphone_nya dengan sangat kasar. Yunho pergi menuju Cafe J-Holic. Ia ingin melihat apakah BoA benar-benar meninggalkannya atau hanya bercanda dengannya. Namun harapannya sirna saat ia tidak melihat BoA duduk di meja pesanannya. Yunho mendekati meja tersebut dengan langkah guntai. Ia terduduk lemas. Pikirannya mulai kacau.

"Apa ada masalah, Tuan?" seorang lelaki pemilik Cafe J-Holic tersebut berdiri di dekat Yunho. Menanyakan keadaan Yunho yang ia yakin tidak baik-baik saja.

Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu. "Eoppso. Aku kehilangan kekasihku. Ia meninggalkanku..."

"Oh.. Benarkah? Lalu harus diapakan semua persiapan yang sudah tuan lakukan?" tanya pemuda dengan _cherry lips_ tersebut.

"Biarkan saja..."

"Bolehkan aku menemani anda Tuan? Ku rasa anda butuh seorang teman." Tawar pemuda dengan kulit yang seputih susu.

"Silahkan... Emm?"

"Jaejoong, namaku Kim Jaejoong..." dan pemuda itu tersenyum.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~BLOSSOM TEARS~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *

**01.30 pm.**

Yunho tersadar dari tidurnya saat memori lamanya sudah berhenti bermain di otaknya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur di atas meja kerjanya saat siang hari. Ia tidak pernah tidur pada siang hari sebelumnya. Kecuali saat ia mulai merasa panik dan cemas. Ia menatap sekelilingnya.

Deg!

Jaejoongnya tidak ada. Ia tidak melihat Jaejoongnya. Bukankah tadi Jaejoong masih bermain dengan piano kesayangannya. Kemana perginya Jaejoong? Yunho mulai cemas dan panik. Perasaannya mulai kacau. Tubuhnya menegang. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke memori masa lalunya saat BoA meninggalkannya. Apa sekarang Jaejoongnya juga meninggalkannya? Yunho semakin panik. Ia mulai menghamburkan barang-barang yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. Bahkan patung-patung yang mengenakan dress buatannya pun dibantingnya. Kursi-kursi pun sudah tidak lagi berada ditempat seharusnya.

Cklek!

Deg!

Jaejoong yang baru saja datang dengan secangkir kopi terkejut melihat ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk bekerja itu menjadi berantakan. Cangkir kopi yang tengah ia pegang ia letakkan di atas mejanya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri sambil mengatur nafasnya. Begitu melihat Jaejoongnya datang Yunho berhenti menghancurkan barang-barang disekitarnya. Pikirannya sedikit tenang saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata Jaejoong tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho. Lagi-lagi ia melihat tingkah Yunhonya yang seperti ini. Tingkah Yunho yang menjadi kalap dan tidak terkontrol seperti ini. Jaejoong merasa khawatir dengan Yunho hingga akhirnya ia memeluk Yunho untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan. Perlahan nafas Yunho mulai stabil dan tubuhnya menjadi rileks kembali.

"Kau.. dari mana?" tanya Yunho

"Aku dari dapur. Melihatmu tertidur pulas tadi aku jadi berpikir untuk memberikan kopi hangat saat kau terbangun nanti.. Jadi aku membuatkan kopi untukmu.." jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho lega mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Hmmm..."

"Keunde.. Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Semua kekacauan ini karena dirinya. "Aku... Aku... Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, Boo. Jangan pernah..." Yunho berkata dengan lirih.

Jaejoong heran. Kenapa beberapa hari belakangan ini Yunho selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya akan meninggalkan Yunho? "Tidak, Yunnie.. Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu sekarang hmm? Apa kau bermimpi buruk hmm?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku bermimpi kau akan meninggalkanku seperti yang BoA lakukan."

"Tenanglah, Yunnie. BoA adalah masa lalumu. Aku adalah masa depanmu. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Jaejoong meyakinkan Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ucapan Jaejoong selalu bisa menjadi sihir saat ia mulai kalap seperti ini. "Kau masa depanku. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau harus selalu ada bersamaku..." Yunho mengulangi ucapan Jaejoong. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho. "Hmm.. Kau minumlah dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan kopi untukmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga bisa tertidur saat siang hari seperti ini, Yunnie."

"O-oh, mungkin aku kelelahan, Sayang." Balas Yunho seadanya.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mendekati mejanya lalu mengambil kopi yang sudah dibuatnya. Diberikannya kopi itu untuk Yunho. "Yunnie jangan terlalu lelah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit dan mulai berpikiran yang macam-macam. Itu sangat mengkhawatirkan ku, Yun."

Yunho mengambil cangkir kopi tersebut dan meminum kopinya. "Mianhae sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Ne..Ah, aku mau keluar sebentar. Kau dirumah saja kan, Yun?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Jaejoong sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sung Hee menyuruhku untuk menemuinya." Ucap Jaejoong cukup pelan.

Deg!

Jaejoongnya tadi bilang akan menemui Sung Hee? Satu-satunya wanita bernama Sung Hee yang Yunho kenal dari Jaejoong adalah Go Sung Hee, mantan kekasih Jaejoong. Apa Jaejoong berniat kembali pada perempuan berambut panjang itu?

"Sung Hee?" tanya Yunho untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya. Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong. "Pergilah." Desisnya pelan. Jaejoongnya tersenyum, lalu pergi menemui Sung Hee.

Deg! Deg!

Oh, Tuhan. Yunho berharap bahwa ini bukan pertanda buruk bagi dirinya. Semoga ia tidak lepas kendali nantinya. Dan semoga Jaejoongnya benar-benar tidak menghilang dari kehidupannya.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~BLOSSOM TEARS~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *

**One week later, 12.30 am**

Yunho menatap bayangan dirinya di pantulan cermin. Ia memakai kemeja putih berles hitam dibagian kancingnya dengan rompi hitam serta celana hitam. Ia terlihat tampan dengan penampilannya seperti itu. Yunho berpindah menuju meja yang ada di dekat cermin tersebut. Ia mengambil botol kaca berisi pil-pil merah yang ada di dalam sebuah kotak di atas meja tersebut. Yunho menyeringai melihat pil-pil tersebut. Di letakkannya botol itu di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat puas saat melihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah. Yunho mendekati ruangan tersebut, membuka pintunya dan menyeringai penuh kesenangan saat melihat seseorang yang tengah terbaring di dalam sebuah _bath up_. Sosok yang terbaring di dalam _bath up _tersebut tampak pucat dan matanya pun tertutup. _Cherry lips_nya tetap kelihatan merah meskipun seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak menerima aliran darah dari jantungnya.

"Dengan begini kau akan selalu ada di dekatku." Yunho mengelus surai dari tubuh yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan nafas tersebut. Tangan kanan Yunho menggenggam dan mengelus lembut tangan dari raga tanpa nyawa itu. Mata Yunho menatap toples yang ada di dekat _bath up_. Ia mengambil toples itu, membawanya keluar dari ruangan bercahaya remang yang ia masuki tadi. Yunho berjalan menuju ruangan dressnya. Ia membawa toples yang berisi organ berupa jantung itu mendekat pada _wedding dress_ putih yang paling mencolok dari dress-dress lain.

"_Wedding dress_ mu sudah selesai, Sayang. Kau akan segera memakainya. Ah, akan ku bawa dress ini ke kamar kita. Kau akan memakainya di sana bukan?" Yunho bermonolog.

Ia melepas dress putih yang elegan itu dari manekinnya. Bersama dengan jantung di dalam toples tersebut, Yunho menuju kamarnya. Meletakkan _wedding dress_ panjang dan toples itu di atas ranjangnya. Yunho tersenyum penuh bahagia melihat jantung dan dress itu berada di atas ranjangnya.

"Saatnya menyempurnakan _wedding dress_ ini." Gumamnya.

Yunho kembali ke ruangan berpintu merah yang pertama kali dimasuknya tadi. Ia mengangkat jasad namja cantik itu dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Yunho membawa jasad kekasihnya itu ke dalam kamarnya. Di letakkannya jasad Jaejoong di atas ranjangnya, sedikit jauh dari dress dan toples tadi. Yunho mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan jasad Jaejoong yang basah. Kemudia ia pakaikan jasad Jaejoong pakaian dalam. Yunho mendekati _wedding dress_ putih yang di ambilnya tadi, lalu memakaikannya pada Jaejoong. Ia bahagia melihat dress itu pas ditubuh ramping Jaejoong. Ah, Jaejoongnya jadi terlihat mempesona. Yunho kemudian merapikan Jaejoong di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu berbaring di samping Jaejoong. Tubuhnya ia hadapkan ke arah Jaejoong berada. Di kecupnya bibir cherry Jaejoong lalu diusapnya dengan halus wajah kekasihnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Sementara itu, toples yang tadi ia bawa ia letakkan diantara dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

"Jantungmu tidak akan jauh dari ragamu, Boo. Jantungmu juga tidak akan pernah jauh dari ragaku. Jantungmu hanya boleh berdetak untukku.. Maafkan aku karena membuat dadamu terluka. Aku harus mengeluarkan jantungmu agar aku bisa merasakannya berada di dekatku. Agar jantungmu selalu milikku dan hanya milikku."

Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia memeluk raga Jaejoong dan juga jantung di dalam toples tersebut. Ia tersenyum puas denga apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ah, benar apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Kekasihnya tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya. Jaejoongnya selalu bersama dirinya, dan ia bahagia dengan kenyataan itu.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~BLOSSOM TEARS~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *

**Seoul, June 1****st****, five years later. 08.00 am.**

Seorang wanita muda nan cantik menatap kagum pada pakaian pengantin yang terdapat di dalam 'CYJ WEDDING BOUTIQUE. Ia bisa melihat dari luar pakaian pengantin untuk pria dan wanita yang sepasang itu. Sungguh, menurutnya itu adalah pakaian pengantin yang paling sempurna di matanya. Sangat serasi, pas dan elegan. Ia tidak hanya kagum pada pakain pengantin tersebut. Bahkan ia kagum pada manekinnya. Manekin yang menggunakan gaun pengantin tersebut sangat cantik, lebih cantik dari dirinya. Sedangkan manekin yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam itu terlihat sangat gagah, lebih gagah dari kekasihnya, Lee Seung Gi.

Kring!

Sebuah gantungan berbunyi dari pintu kaca butik tersebut. Wanita berambut panjang tersebut masuk ke dalam butik. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya kala mendengar musik mengalun dari pengeras suara di butik itu. Wanita itu tidak pernah mendengar lagu yang sedang mengalun tersebut. Seorang pria berwajah imut melihat kedatangan wanita itu. Ia menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang diberikan kepada pelanggan tersebut.

"Selamat datang di CYJ Wedding Boutique. Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nona?" tanya pria bernama Kim Junsu tersebut.

"Ah, aku ingin mencari gaun dan tuksedo untuk hari pernikahanku nanti. Apa aku boleh melihat-lihat dulu?" tanya wanita berambut panjang tersebut.

Junsu mengangguk. "Tentu. Silahkan lihat koleksi pakaian pengantin kami. Jika anda menginginkan pakaian pengantin yang spesial anda bisa memesannya pada kami. Dan perancang kami, Shim Changmin, tentu akan membuatkannya untuk anda." Jelas Junsu.

Ahra mengangguk paham. Ia lalu teringat dengan pakaian pengantin yang tadi dilihatnya. "Hmm.. Aku ingin melihat sepasang pakaian pengantin yang ada di depan tadi."

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya. Sepasang? Seingatnya tidak ada pakaian pengantin yang dipajangnya di depan secara sepasang. Kecuali... Ah! Kalau pakaian pengantin yang itu, Park Yoochunlah yang harus menjelaskannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Nona..." Junsu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Yoona.."

"Ah, ne.. Tunggu sebentar, Yoona-ssi. Untuk pakaian pengantin itu, Yoochun yang bisa menjelaskannya. Aku akan memanggilnya." Junsu bergegas menemui Yoochun. "Yoochun-ah.. Ada pelanggan di depan."

Yoochun yang sedang membuat sebuah desain pengantin mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau bisa melayaninya kan?"

"Aish.. Nona itu menanyakan sepasang pakaian pengantin yang kau pajang di depan!" gusar Junsu.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya."Baiklah.." Ia bergegas keluar menemui Yoona diikuti oleh Junsu dibelakangnya.

Yoona masih menatap kagum pada sepasang pakaian pengantin beserta manekin itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Yoochun dan Junsu kini sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Ah, Yoona-ssi.. Ini Yoochun.." Junsu memperkenalkan Yoochun pada Yoona.

"Apa pakaian pengantin ini memang sepasang?" tanya Yoona penasaran.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Ne. Sepasang.."

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Yoona.

"Maaf, Yoona-ssi. Pakaian pengantin ini tidak kami jual." Jelas Yoochun.

"Tidak dijual? Apa disewakan?" tanya Yoona heran.

"Tidak juga. Kami tidak pernah menyewakan pakaian pengantin ini." Tambah Yoochun.

"Heeee? Lalu kenapa di pajang?"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus bercerita lagi tentang sepasang pakaian pengantin ini. "Ini hanya milik Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Manekin dari pakaian ini. Apa anda tidak merasakan keanehan dari manekin ini? Ini adalah manekin manusia. Bena-benar manusia. Jasad dari seorang Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Yunho memintaku untuk mengawetkan jasad dirinya ketika ia meninggal dan juga Jaejoong, kekasihnya. Lalu menyuruhku untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai manekin dengan pakaian pengantin yang ia siapkan. Aku berpikir Yunho hanya bercanda. Jadi aku mengecek ke rumahnya. Dan seperti yang dia ucapkan, aku mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang dengan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Lalu selanjutnya aku menjalankan apa yang diinginkannya. Apa kau dengar lagu yang terdengar dari speaker disini? Itu adalah lagu milik Kim Jaejoong. Lagu ciptaannya yang seharusnya bisa menjadi _backsound_ saat hari pernikahan mereka. Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi justru berbeda."

Yoona bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita Yoochun. Jadi, manekin dihadapannya ini adalah mayat? Oh, Yoona menatap horror manekin tersebut. Junsu dan Yoochun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Yoona justru ketakutan mendengar cerita mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi, memang itulah kejadian sebenarnya.

"Tenang aja, Yoona-ssi. Anda bisa meminta Changmin untuk membuat pakaian pengantin yang mirip dengan ini. Hanya saja tidak bisa terlihat sesempurna ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Junsu.

"O-oh.. A-aku cari gaun dan tuksedo yang lain saja. A-ah.. itu sepertinya bagus." Yoona tergagap. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tawaran Junsu dengan menunjuk asal gaun pengantin yang ada dibutik itu. Junsu dan Yoochun terkekeh melihat kegugupan Yoona. Yoochun menyuruh Junsu untuk mengikuti Yoona, melayani wanita itu untuk mencari sepasang pakaian pengantin yang lain.

Sementara itu, Yoochun kembali memandang manekin Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafasnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya para pelanggan butik mereka menanyakan pakaian pengantin Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia memang sama sekali tidak berniat menjual sepasang pakaian pengantin itu sekalipun jika Yunho menyuruhnya untuk menjualnya. Yoochun menatap manekin tersebut dengan sedih. "Semoga kalian bahagia di sana, Hyung..." gumamnya dan pergi meninggalkan manekin itu di depan. Tanpa Yoochun sadari, tangan dari manekin Yunho dan Jaejoong itu perlahan saling mendekat dan bertautan serta terdengar suara sayup-sayup dari manekin tersebut.

"Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong..."

"Saranghae, Jung Yunho..."

**E.N.D**

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~BLOSSOM TEARS~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *

Hime ucapkan terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah membaca fanfic dari author abal-abal ini. FF ini Hime dedikasikan untuk semua para pencinta FF, khususnya para YunJae shipper. Mohon maaf jika ending dari cerita ini membuat kalian kesal atau tidak terima. Hime masih belajar dan akan terus belajar menulis,. Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para reader semua. Semoga FF ini dapat menghibur kalian.

Last from me, Thank's for reading and Review Please... :D


End file.
